


there's one killing me

by starsupernova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: They're justfriendsbut Iwaizumi is so in love with this boy who crashed into his life like a storm and wouldn't, couldn't leave and Iwaizumi had gone and got himself invested in this boy’s heart.He wonders how long he's been in love.





	there's one killing me

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this fic almost two years ago and i had it up here for a while but just wanted to post it here again to keep it somewhere safe.

Oikawa’s talking, but Iwaizumi’s ears ring with white noise and his head is clouded with want.

They’re lying down next to each other on Iwaizumi’s bed, the moon high outside the curtainless windows.

Oikawa’s talking but all Iwaizumi’s thinking of is their hands clasped together.

He's thinking and dreaming of running his lips across Oikawa’s knuckles and down his fingers.

It's the darkest part of night and Iwaizumi’s so so tired and he does it. Runs chapped lips over soft skin and hard knuckles.

Oikawa doesn't comment on it, he just keeps talking and Iwaizumi keeps falling in love.

They’re _friends_ , that's all, but at that moment, Iwaizumi’s sure he would do anything for Oikawa if he asked.

He realizes that Oikawa has fallen silent but he's still dragging his closed lips across Oikawa’s skin and _holy shit_.

He lets go and Oikawa draws his hand back faster than lightning and Iwaizumi’s heart sinks, sinks, sinks.

Iwaizumi turns the other direction from under the covers so he's staring at his plain white walls.

“You weren't listening to me at all, were you, Hajime?”

There's a soft lilt to Oikawa’s voice and Iwaizumi thinks it's kind of pathetic how his heart trips over itself and his throat clenches up at the sound of his first name from Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa’s voice is slurred slightly and Iwaizumi can tell he’s tired too so he rolls back over and watches Oikawa’s eyes dip down in exhaustion.

“Goodnight, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, his voice hoarse and low.

Oikawa’s asleep in seconds and Iwaizumi knows it because he knows the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest when he's _really_ asleep (he's seen him fake it more often than not).

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa, who is so so beautiful that he can't even breathe when he looks at him like this, when Iwaizumi isn't worried about the boy overworking himself or eating too little or ignoring his schoolwork.

His lips curl into a smile as he sleeps.

Iwaizumi's heart is pounding so loud that he's sure even his brothers in the next room can hear it. He rolls over again because Oikawa is burned into his mind, a scorching flame of desire. An ache and a pull and a want.

They're just _friends_ but Iwaizumi is so in love with this boy who crashed into his life like a storm and wouldn't, couldn't leave and Iwaizumi had gone and got himself invested in this boy’s heart.

He wonders how long he's been in love.

(It may have been the first time Oikawa cried. Not the whiny snotty tears that he got after scraping his knee following Iwaizumi to his bug-catching hideout, but the silent hopeless tears that streamed down his face after their first crushing loss to Ushijima Wakatoshi.)

(It made Iwaizumi want to wrap his arms around Oikawa and protect him and the heart that he had unknowingly became oh so invested in.)

If Iwaizumi could draw, he would sketch Oikawa into every corner of a canvas.

(His arching eyebrows, and slim nose, and high cheekbones.)

(The freckles splayed across his back and collarbone, the thin white scars etched into his palms.)

(The pale stretched skin of his stomach, the protrusion of his hipbones.)

(The slope of his knee and his calf and the rough skin of his heel.)

If he could write, he would write about every quirk, every flaw, every encapturing thing.

(The way his lips curve and his eyes crinkle when he laughs for real.)

(How his tongue darts out to lick his lips or how he digs his nails into his palms when he’s nervous.)

(The way his foot taps and his eyes sparkle when he's excited.)

(The way his lashes flutter and his mouth opens into a yawn when he's unbelievably tired.)

Iwaizumi’s mind is racing, running and tripping and falling over memories and fantasies that send him reeling.

Oikawa can tear him apart so easily because he has Iwaizumi wrapped around both his fingers and he can use him like a puppet.

Iwaizumi would probably let him, with the way that he was pulled towards Oikawa like a magnet.

Oikawa is harsh and gentle all at once, soft and piercing glances, sharp and comfortable touches.

Oikawa’s scent is all around him, the bubblegum of his shampoo and the lavender of his soap.

It's 2:02 AM, the clock says, the bright red numbers shooting sparks behind Iwaizumi’s eyes.

He's tired but he can't sleep because Oikawa is inches away from him, eyes fluttered closed and moonlight casting intense and beautiful shadows across his angled face.

He's not looking but he knows this image (it's burned into his mind) and it's ruining him.

Oikawa is like a hurricane across the sky, whirling and thundering and knocking down Iwaizumi’s walls and then settling into bright twinkling stars, glowing in the night.  

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and tugs his knees to his chest. He takes in everything and he wonders how it came to this.

Wonders how he fell so fast and so utterly deep into this boy and now he can't climb out.

(Nor does he really want to.)

It's 2:05 am and Iwaizumi wonders when Oikawa Tooru will give him his heart back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
